Todo va tan rápido Rápido esta bien
by Kanon94
Summary: Bonnibel lleva viendo a esta músico y cantante por ya algo de tiempo. Esta músico y cantante lo sabia y se agradaba con su presencia sin pensarlo dos veces decide hablarle después de su espectáculo. A ambas les atrae algo de esa otra persona, pero no saben explicar que. Intento de resumen.


Me encontraba tocando como solía hacerlo los fines de semana y en ocasiones uno que otro día entre ella. Gotas de sudor, emoción y pasión recorrían mi rostro y partes de mi cuerpo, mis hombros brillaban al igual que mi nariz y mejillas por el contraste de la luz y la humedad que de mi cuerpo emanaba. Nota tras nota acompañaba una rítmica melodía que regalábamos al publico para hacer de su noche algo agradable y emocionante. Mis labios semi pegados al micrófono, lo rosaban delicadamente mientras mis cuerdas vocales dejaban salir estrofas, oraciones que expresaban miles de sentimientos. Lo estaba entregando todo, algo común en mi cuando tengo a mi preciado instrumento conmigo, algo muy normal si de música se trata.

Ovaciones y aplausos llenaban el lugar "Otra otra!" "Woooh!" Era lo único que se escuchaba. Estaba a reventar, cosa que al dueño le agradaba, ya sabia que los días que me tocaba dar "show" tenia que estar bien preparado. Sin decirles una sola palabra unicamente les sonreí y notas comenzaron a sonar, unicamente se escuchaba el sonido de mi instrumento, grave y potente, el cual retumbaba en mi pecho y apuesto lo que sea que en el de los demás también. Todos los demás instrumentos ya hacían en silencio, solo esperando para el momento adecuado para entrar. Sin apartar la mirada del publico comencé a cantar nuevamente, mi voz ronca resonaba en contraste con el sonido de mi instrumento. La canción subió de nivel y todos los instrumentos acompañaban, aplausos, gritos, manos alzadas igual.

Dirigí mi mirada a una de las mesas que se encontraban mas cercanas a mi, ahí estaba ella, como siempre. Una hermosa joven mas o menos de mi misma edad, si a caso un par de años menor que yo, eso es lo que su físico y apariencia me daba a entender. Siempre estaba ahí cuando yo tocaba, llego un momento en el que sin darme cuenta comencé a esperarla, y si por alguna razón no llegaba me preguntaba si iría a venir. Me observaba atentamente con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y una felicidad que sus ojos reflejaban, haciéndolos ver realmente lindos y alegres. Me saludo y yo solo le sonreí como respuesta. Hasta ahora solamente una ocasión hemos entablado una conversación y no fue mas que un "Me encanta tu manera de tocar y ser ahí arriba" mientras estrechaba mi mano, yo solo sonreí y le dije "Gracias" olvide preguntarle su nombre.

La canción termino, el espectáculo igual. Apague mi amplificador y desconecte a mi posición mas preciada bajándome junto con el. Como siempre me dispuse a guardarlo en su funda para salir de ahí, no sin antes recibir mi paga, una vez hecho esto me dirigía a la entrada y salida del lugar, girando inconscientemente a la mesa donde ella se solía sentar, para mi sorpresa ya no se encontraba ahí. Al salir del lugar la vi ahí, parada a orillas de la calle, observando su celular.

-Hey...- Dije parándome a su lado y sonriendole.

-Eh? ... Yo? -Estaba algo confundida, cosa que me causo mucha ternura.- Ah... eh, Hola. -Me sonrió de regreso.

-Haha. Hola. ¿Esperando a alguien?.-No aparte mi vista de ella ni por un segundo, cosa que al parecer la puso algo nerviosa.

-Eh, Si si, a un taxi de hecho.

-Si gustas yo te puedo llevar.- Me arriesgue a comentar.

-No no! Gracias, no vivo lejos, es solo que me da mas pendiente caminar sola a estas horas. -Dijo rechazando mi oferta, lo cual yo comprendí. Creo que era algo muy atrevido. El taxi se paro justo enfrente de ella a lo cual ella abrió la puerta trasera para disponerse a entrar.

-Oye -Dije deteniéndola- Toma, mi numero.-Ella tomo la tarjeta con mi numero escrito en ella y me sonrio.

-Gracias -Tomo la pequeña tarjeta y se dispuso a entrar a el vehículo.

Después de eso me dirigí a casa. Suelo ser una persona impulsiva que solo hace las cosas porque así quiere que sean, muy pocas veces siento nervios, estoy acostumbrada a hacer como si nada cosas que a muchas personas les haría morir de nervios, pero por alguna razón me sudaban las manos y no dejaba de ver mi celular. Literalmente me lance a la cama acostándome boca arriba colocando música para que mi habitación no fuese silenciosa. Tome mi encendedor, un cigarrillo y lo prendí y disfrute con aquella tranquilidad que me daba inhalar ese humo y exhalarlo. Dicen que los frescos son para maricas, pero me importa poco, yo lo disfruto y punto.

Mi celular sonó. Un mensaje, me dispuse a leerlo "Gracias por tu numero...".

-Si tengo su numero!.- Me dije a mi misma sin terminar de leer el texto.- Espera... Olvide preguntarle su nombre de nuevo... Idiota tenia que ser.

"... soy Bonnibel, por si te lo preguntabas"

-... Bonnibel.- Susurre para mi misma y guarde su numero con su bello nombre y no con el de "Chica que olvide preguntarle su nombre, otra vez" Algo largo, me pregunto si mi teléfono puede guardar o acepta guardar un "nombre" así de largo. Quienes tienen nombres así de largos tienen muchos padres? Por qué su nombre es así?. Termine de disgustar mi cigarro para colocarlo en el cenicero que ya hacia en el buro al lado de mi cama.

"Gracias a ti por pasarme ahora el tuyo."

Pasaron unos cuantos días y solíamos mensajearnos ocasionalmente. Habíamos quedado para salir hoy. Fui yo quien decidió invitarla a salir, me arriesgue como suelo hacerlo pero con la pequeña diferencia que ahora existían los nervios, espere un poco para recibir su mensaje en respuesta del mio, para mi suerte dijiste que si, no pude evitar sonreír.

Tarareaba una canción mientras esperaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol cuando llego ella parándose al lado mio sin decir nada. Como mis ojos se encontraban cerraros no me percate de su parecencia hasta que escuche una pequeña risa, quizás en burla porque sabia que no me había dado cuenta de que ella ahí estaba.

- Te gsuta mucho cantar y todo lo relacionado con la musica ¿verdad?. Hola por cierto. -Me dijo con su dulce vos.

-Hola -Respondí- Sí, me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con la música. De eso vivo después de todo, y me encanta. ¿Cuando tiempo llevas aqui?- Pregunte curiosa.

-Lo suficiente para apreciar tu tarareo, ¿Nos vamos?.

-Tienes hambre? Conozco un lugar agradable para comer y sobre todo rico.- Comencé a caminar a su lado disimulando tranquilidad, la verdad era que mis manos sudaban y mi corazón latía al mil por hora.

Nos sentamos a comer en un lindo lugar al aire libre, por suerte el viento y el clima no eran para nada desagradables y/o molestos para nosotras, así que lo disfrutamos perfectamente.

- Puedo preguntarte algo?.-Me dijo algo dudosa y nerviosa Bonnibel.

- Lo acabas de hacer. -Reí un poco- Primero, te molesta si fumo? Y claro que puedes.

-Que graciosa... Adelante, mi padre solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.- Al terminar ella su oración saque la cajetilla y saque uno de el para después ofrecerle uno a ella, algo me decía que diría que no pero fue por cortesía que le ofrecí uno, es como la ley de los que fuman, siempre ofrecer aun así creas que no fuman y si te piden uno nunca negarle. Lo prendí y me dispuse a escuchar lo que ella quería saber, colocando el cigarrillo de un lado en el que no le diera el humo, no solía fumar mucho pero realmente estaba nerviosa.- Desde cuando tu gusto por la música? Desde cuando tocas?

-Vaya, párese que a alguien le interesa mucho mi lado musical. -Comente sin apartar su vista de ella.

-Me interesa mucho toda tu.- Callo en seco y se sonrojo mucho al percatarse de lo que había dicho. No pude evitar sonreír ante su reacción. No comente nada al respecto, tome una bocanada de mi cigarro cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando su adictivo y mentolado sabor.-

-Pues veras...-Dije girando mi cabeza hacia un lado para soltar todo el humo- Toco desde mi adolescencia, cuando comencé a descubrir mis propios gustos y no seguir el de el resto. Aunque nunca fui del todo una oveja, pero bueno. Toco porque es relajante y me gusta, así de simple. -Le sonreí- No me veo como otra cosa que no sea un Músico. Eso que ves ahí arriba en el escenario soy yo, ni mas ni menos. Bueno, existen cosas que no se saben a simple vista, pero muchas de ellas la dicen mis canciones.

-Por...Por que tu atención en mi? Por que yo?-Agacho su mirada.

-No se...-Me tense un poco- Siempre estas ahí, llego un momento en el que comencé a esperarte... Suelo hacer cosas sin pensar así que lo hice, solo sigo lo que quiero hacer... casi siempre. Me resultas una persona interesante y en este tiempo que llevamos hablando me he dado cuenta que me agradas.

-Desde que te escuche tocar por primera vez y fue pura casualidad quede atrapada en ustedes, en ti. No quiero sonar como una fan loca, pero, todas tus canciones me encantan, tu voz es perfecta para ellas. -Reí un poco.

-Tranquila, no soy famosa ni nada por el estilo, soy una aficionada que tuvo suerte y tiene hasta el momento. Aun así, me halaga todo esto que me dices.

Continuamos caminando por el lugar después de haber disfrutado de una deliciosa comida y muy agradable platica.

-Y dime Bonnie ¿Estudias?.

-Bonnie...-Alcance a escuchar que susurro.

- Te molesta que te llame así?

-Ah... no no, para nada, suena lindo, nadie nunca me había llamado así.-Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Que bueno porque no pensaba dejar de hacerlo.- Bromee con sinceridad.

-Haha... Estudio la universidad en un semestre la termino. Es de los mas tranquilos, si no ahorita estaría pegada a los libros -Dejo salir una pequeña y agradable risa.

-Entonces eres una nerd estudiosa?.

-Vaya manera de decirlo...-Sabia que lo decía en broma.

-No eres para nada como yo... -Dije en un susurro, te la con por el rabillo de mi ojo, al parecer me escucho, no era mi intención- Lo diferente es mil veces mejor.

Me pregunte porque su rostro se torno de un semblante caído en el momento en el que lo dije, realmente no había razón por la cual ponerse de esa manera. He de admitir que hasta linda se ve linda, y es que ella misma es la viva imagen de la ternura. Tenia un cuerpo muy hermoso, envidiable realmente ¿Se cuidara?. Esa falda y blusa a los hombros le quedaba realmente linda. Acaricie su cabello bajandolo a su mejilla.

-Ya no pongas esa expresión, no hay razón.- No podía evitarlo, mi naturaleza es así: Una persona provocativa y rompe corazones. Bueno en su mayoría del tiempo. Pero de cierta forma con ella era distinto. No lo hacia para provocarla o ser una persona de actitud picara, lo hacia porque algo en mi no quería ver su rostro reflejando tristeza. Ella solo me miro sonrojada, una tensión se poso en nosotras y aparte mi mano rapido de su rostro.- Yo... Lo siento.

Sin darnos cuenta ya me encontraba en la puerta de su casa, me ofrecí a llevarla a su departamento, por suerte ella acepto sin dudarlo dos veces.

-Bueno, llegamos... -Gire a verla- Gracias por aceptar pasar este dia conmigo. Espero te hayas divertido, hay que repetirlo. ¿Estamos en contacto?

-Haha eso ultimo suena algo gracioso, como si estuviésemos haciendo negocios. Me divertí mucho, pasarla a tu lado es lindo e interesante, no podía esperar menos de un músico.

-Ah, esperabas algo de mi?... Fui un experimento para saber como nos comportamos...-Hice un pequeño puchero como broma.

-No me refería eso- Se exalto preocupada poniendo su mano izquierda en mi hombro y acercándose a mi.- Eres una agradable persona, algo sarcástica, pero muy agradable. -Beso mi mejilla en manera de despedida- Claro que se volverá a repetir. Estamos en... contacto- Río levemente con la ultima palabra.

Yo no dije palabra alguna, seguía con su mano en mi hombro y muy cerca de mi, esperabas que te dijese algo. Siguiendo mi maldito impulso, como si no tuviese control de el, coloque mi mano en su mejilla acariciándola de manera delicada y me acerque a su rostro, a mililitros de el mio, hasta que la bese. Rayos... La bese. ¿Por que lo hice?. Se sentía tan... tan bien.

* * *

**Bueeeeno pues... este sera un fic de mas o meno caps. Music & Science esta en "Stop" porque no se me ocurre como seguirlo :c**

**Espero este les guste c: Ya ustedes me dirán, espero sus comentarios con ansias.**

**Saludos! **


End file.
